Kingdom Hearts:Heart High
by Yakko 42
Summary: I thought about doing a story about Riku, Kairi, Sora and Xai(OC) In High-school. There will be some curse words, and a bit of other mature Content. the first chapt doesn't count with this rule . Also Might be some errors but Please don't mind them. also R&R&R thanks, (RRR Relax,read and review.


**Author's Note/ Disclamer: I love The Characters and the Story to the first KH, So I was thinking of maing a Fanfic about it :3 I do not Own thy Characters, Only My Ocs. (Only two so far Ha!) Which is Xai, and Riku's Twin Brother, kukiru.**

**KH: Heart High (I'll rename that later heh heh heh) **

"Hi Kairi! It's nice to see you again!"

The burgundy haired girl turned from her locker and smiled.

"Hey Xai, ready for another funtasic year?"

"Of Course, and this year.." Xia smiled with glee. "I'm going to ask out Riku!"

"You'd make a cute couple huh?" Kairi Squealed in agreement.

"Aw thank you!" the Blonde blushed in embarrassment.

"'Aw thank you." What?" a voice said from behind Xia.

"Oh Hey Sora! I was just saying "Aw thank you' because...um because Kairi drew me a picture!" Xai blushed.

"Oh can I see-"

"Nope! I um...I placed it in my locker, and I don't feel like opening it."

"Um...Okay?" Sora said, confused.

"So what have you been doing all summer long, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Oh me? Not much." Sora replied. "What about you two?"

"I drew all Summer long." Xai showed them the pictures.

"You drew Yourself and Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Well Yeah! Here we are at DisneyLand, and the Beach... and here we are in-"

"Whoa Whoa! Okay. We get that you have a HUGH crush on him!" Sora said, sliding her pictures out of the way.

"Where is Riku anyways Sora?" She changed the Subject.

"Um...I Don't know..." He replied. "Like I keep track of him.

"Well Kairi what did you do over Summer Break?"

"I went to my cousin, Namine's wedding. It was SOOOOO KAWAAAII!" She squealed. "Someday I hope to have a wedding too!"

_You will Kairi! With me! _Sora thought, blushing.

"Aw Sora! Why ya blushin' like that?" Xai nuged his side with her elbow.

"What? am not!" Sora lied, crossed his arms to his chest.

"Yea riiiiiiiight! Admitt that you like Kairi, Sora!" Xai chuckled playfully.

"We're JUST-" Sora was going to say 'Friends' But was cut off by the Bell.

"Time for Class already?" Kairi sighed.

"No Silly, remember that's the 10 mintues bell!" Xai said.

"Hey Guys!" A voice said, as Kairi and Xai turned around.

"Riku!" The three chirped at the same time.

"Sorry I was late, I set my alarm, but it didnt go off."

"You're not late, Riku!" Xai said, blushing.

Kairi glanced at her friend. "Aw, How cute!"

Riku glared at Kairi in confusion. "What? how cute what?"

"Nothin'! She means Nothin' at all. Hahahahahaha..." Xia said, her cheeks going really red.

"Riku! What's up, how was your summer bro!?" Sora pushes pass the girls to give his friend a high five.

"It was okay. By the way, notice anything differnt about me!?"

"Oh! Riku, Did you cut your hair!?" Xai asked, with glemming eyes.

"Indeed I did, Xai!" He replied, posing.

"Ooooh, So Kawaii!" Xai squealed.

"ummmm Okay..." Sora and Kairi said, with annoyed faces.

"There's only a few mintues left, Should we...go to class now before...*Gulp* The rush?" Sora asked.

"YES!" the three said, heading off.

"Riku, I can't belive we have the same first hour!" Xai said, asonished.

"I rather have Kairi here..." He muttered loud enough for Xai to hear.

_*Gaaaaaasp*HE LIKES KAIRI!? _She thought heartbroken, but pretended she didn't hear that. Sora and Kairi has went somewhere as her and Riku headed off to their first class.

Xai and Riku walked into the class to see Sora and Kairi there too.

"What're you guys doing here!?" Riku asked.

"We're in the same class, all of us!" Sora replied, smirking.

"Oh Yay!" Kairi repiled, hugging Xai, But she pushed her away. "Oh what's wrong?" .

She removed her bangs from infront of her face. "YOU STOLE MAI MAN AWAY FROM MEE!"

"W-what are you talking about!?" asked Kairi, turning small. "I can't help it if boys are attracted to me."

Then a Group of Boys walk in and admire her, as Riku and Sora's Mouthes dropped open.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Xai whined. "AND I THOUGHT I WAS THE PRETTIER ONE!"

"You'll always be pretty to me, Xai!" A man with semi Short silver hair and the Most luscious Blue eyes.

"Oh Kukiru..." Xai's eyes gleamed as he touched her hand.

"Hey! Back off, Kukiru!" Riku growled, pushing him away from Xia.

"What?" Kukiru scoffed. "It's not like YOU have a CRUSH on her!" He said.

He warpped his arm around Xai, and looked at his younger twin. "Don't you even think about hitting on her!"

Xia blushed. "Riku I didn't know you cared."

"I'll be waiting for you,Xai!" Kukiru kissed her hand before exiting the room.

Riku huffed. "Xai, don't go around him anymore."

"Aw, Riku san, are you JEALOUS!?" Xai asked, smirking.

Riku blushed and removed his arm. "No Of course not!"

"ALRIGHT CLASS SORRY I WAS 4 MINUTES LATE SIT DOWN SO I CAN TAKE ATTENDANCE!"

Everyone sat down, and waited.

"Aw forget it! Let's get to know each other! Okay, first find a partner, and then create a alien from outter space!" The teacher said, lazily.

Sora glanced at Kairi, who glanced at Xai, who glanced at Riku, who glanced at Sora.

"So Kairi-" Sora began, but was cut off by Kairi.

"Hey Xai, I think our alien should be named Roger!"

"Okay! Sure! I wanna draw it though plz!" Xai whinned.

"Ok fine!"

Sora sighed, and turned to Riku. "What do you want our alien named?"

"...John with a G!"

"John!? WITH A G?" Sora asked, surpisingly.

"Yep! So it'll be 'Gohn!"

"Almost Sounds like 'Gohan'" Sora sighed writing it down.

"Riku Your Ideas are soo COOL!" Xai said, not looking up.

Riku grunted, but she didn't seem to notice.

A girl walked in and gave that the teacher a slip. "I'm sorry I'm late! I was in the office!"

"I don't care, go ahead and take a seat. the kids are working on alien stories.

"Xiexie!" She replied and looked for a seat.

"Um...excuse me.." The girl tapped on Riku's shoulder. "May I sit next to you!?"

"Sure." Riku replied, not looking up.

Xai broke her pencil in the process of the girl's conversation.

Kairi saw her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'!" Xai replied, glaring at the brunette haired girl.

"Hey, Kairi...can I talk to you a little later...during lunch?" Sora asked.

"Sure."

"OOOOH Kairi! Sora's gonna ask you to be his girl friend!" muttered Xai.

Kairi blushed. "How do you know?"

"I just know things!" Xai replied, coloring in the alien they created name roger who looks like this:  /assets/images/forum_ R/roger_american_ 

_Ya know, I really wish Riku could just like me. That way Sora and Kairi can date. They'd make a Oh so Kawaii couple! _Xai thought, standing up and turning her work in. She'd make it work some how.

**Lockers/Hall **

Sora was getting his things out of his locker, when Xai came over to him.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY Sora! I have an idea for ya!"

"Okay?" He replied, rasing the 'What's this about' Brow.

"So I know that ya Have a crush on Kairi, and I was thinkin' if you asked her out, then I could get riku to like me! whaddya think?"

Sora blushed,then sighed

"Cool! then it's settled!" Xai smiled. "Arigoto!"

**Lunch room **

Kairi waiting at the entrance of the front door into the cafe. Sora told her he would meet her there at 12:00, but like always he was late.

Xai and Riku were the first to see her. "Whatcha doin'?" Xai asked.

"Waiting on Sora. He told me he'd meet me here." She replied, sighing.

"Maybe he stood you up?" Riku said.

"Nah, I'll wait here just a little while longer..." Kairi looked into the halls.

"Xai! My love, I've bought you roses that smell like you!"

"Oh Kukiru!" Xai's cheeks turn red.

Riku grabs Xai away from his brother.

"I told you, don't be hitting on her!" he growled.

"Excuse me Brother! But I can't help but tell her how I feel!" Kukiru growled back.

Riku turned to his brother. "She is my Friend! I will not allow you to hit on my friends!"

Riku and Kukiru slashed at each other, and kicked ass.

Xai was happily watching. "GOOOOOOO RIKU SAN!"

A few mintues later, Sora came in. "Oh Sorry I'm late, the teacher held us."

"It's fine, but as you can see...Riku got into another fight with his twin." Kairi replied.

"Oh brother!" Sora said, face palming.

**End of Chapter one. Sorry if it's a short was based on: My School, Fairytail (Ya know Riku is gray and Xai is juvia!) .**

**See ya next chap! **


End file.
